Baby Blues
by Yakamaniac
Summary: Gale X Peeta. After Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta have had a child now but all feeling is lost in there marriage, the two began fighting constantly. But what if the girl on fire isnt the one the boy with bread isnt suppost to be with. The hunter has moved back into the district but what could change?
1. Chapter 1

Baby Blues

_The rebellion war had ended, all was good in Panem. Apart from the household of the heroes themselves, Katniss everdeen and Peeta Mellark._

"Peeta for god sake!" The woman yelled while cradling the screaming child.

"Yes Katniss" Peeta panted as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you ever going to help with this baby!" Katniss growled while bouncing the baby softly at a pathetic attempt to hush the child.

"I do try" Peeta was offended "You just never let me every time I try you always take her off me!"

"Be a man! Fight a little!" She snarled, it was very obvious she was getting agitated at the screaming child in her ear.

"I'd never fight with you" The blonde smiled but of course the woman still wasn't impressed and stormed away still cradling the baby.

Peeta sighed, found the nearest chair and sluggishly threw himself down. He wasn't going to lie, life was getting difficult but somehow he felt like he was selfish thinking so since Katniss was always the one taking care of the baby, there own little daughter Jenny.

When they first got together it was like a fairy tale after the war but now that's slowly drained away. It was as if the love just vanished into thin air, Peeta blamed Gale who had moved back to the district from two, and after Katniss received a letter from the hunter she had changed but wouldn't let Peeta read it. He'd still ask her every so often what it said but in which the woman would scream "Its none of your business!"

She seemed to slowly be turning into his mother, always angry and always shouting.

He needed to calm down and clear his head so he thought to go make some bread in silence, so he crept off to his old bakery and baked in silence making him sign in relief.

He sat on the bench while waiting for the bread to cook, he thought about the way things were going between him and Katniss it definitely wasn't going well but would it end soon?

Peeta sighed once again, the bread was finally finished. He fished it out and wrapped the loaf up.

The baker headed back to the house, "I'm taking the baby down to the market with me" He called; Katniss simply scowled and passed their daughter to the man.

"Oh so NOW you take her, try not to sell her while you're at it!" Earlier on in the marriage that would have been funny and taken as a joke but the funny was drained out.

Peeta took the baby in her carrier, it took him a few minutes to strap it around his chest but the baby fit perfectly. "Good Jenny" He smiled also earning a giggle from the child.

He exited the house and walked to the market, it was a rebuilt version of 'the hob' where all the black market deals would go down but now its been legalized and everyone goes there to trade or sell things. The inside was definitely cleaned out and the merchandise weren't dirty or illegally obtained.

The baker inspected the place, he didn't really fancy new jewelry for Katniss and they had enough clothes for the baby, plus this one slice of bread wouldn't be able to get him much but it would be able to get him something.

The meat counter caught his eye, a delicious looking squirrel was up for trade, a familiar taste began dancing through his mouth, he had his mind set on it now, and he made his way over.

But his face dropped when he spotted the man at the counter… his olive skin, tonned body, short brown hair and pale grey eyes. Gale.

The hunter lifted his head and the two men made awkward eye contact. "Oh" Peeta awkwardly sighed.

"Well if it isn't Peeta Mellark, what brings you to the market?" Gale glared.

"Just came to trade this loaf for that squirrel" Peeta pointed to the animal on the counter.

"Sounds fair enough" Gale smirked; he snatched the loaf, wrapped up the squirrel and passed it to Peeta. "So, how's Katniss?"

"Well if you must know, its been rough lately" The baker sighed.

"Did I ask that?" Gale frowned.

"You just seem interested"

"Maybe I'm interested in something"

"So what if you are?"

"Well then leave it at that"

"You're a strange one Hawthorne" Peeta squinted and took a step back.

"Any other questions?" Gale leaned forward closing there distance slightly.

"Yes, at a matter of fact there is what's the deal with this letter?" Peeta stepped closer frowning.

"This isn't the time or the place Peeta, but now I have a question, what's the baby's name hm? She's adorable" Gale smiled down at the baby making her giggle up, he leaned his hand to her and she began playing with the hunter's finger.

"Its Jenny, and she seems to like you, too bad she most likely wont see more of you" Peeta said sarcastically.

"Hm I hope she does" Gale's smile grew larger.

"Well I better be going" The baker backed away but the baby didn't approve and began wailing.

"I don't think she wants to leave" Gale grinned, he reached out his arm further allowing the baby to have contact with it again which resulted in her stop crying.

"I'd loathe for your company but I don't think Katniss would approve" Peeta groaned.

"Well I'll make you an offer, whenever Katniss isn't around and you need help just give me a shout okay? I'll be here, I'd love to take care of this adorable child" Gale chuckled.

"She takes after her father" Peeta felt puzzled, something was strange about Gale.

"I'm sure she does" The hunter leaned back in his seat and stared at the two.

**Credit to XPsychoBabyDollX for giving me the title name and helping me with this chapter :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two hours Peeta finally made his way home with Jenny who was now napping.

Peeta and Katniss were sat on opposite sides of the sofa; the baby was sitting on the bakers lap resting her head on his stomach while napping. "Why were you gone two hours Peeta, I thought you were just going to the market?" Katniss questioned.

"I was just browsing; I am aloud to do that right?" Peeta growled.

"Don't get all pissy with me" Katniss glared.

"You're the one who always starts it" The baker sighed.

"Shut up Peeta, just shut up" The woman groaned.

Nights like this were becoming regular now, but of course something's are also going to change.

Peeta shuffled his feet upstairs, the baby was finally all tucked in and asleep for good they hoped, he was about to creep into bed when Katniss spoke, "I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom" Her voice was harsh and felt like stones grinding through his ears.

He smiled, "Okay honey" Peeta called sarcastically.

The next morning when Peeta awoke and exited the bedroom he was met by Katniss, "I'm going to district four to visit my mother and Annie, I'm leaving the baby with you, try not to kill her while I'm gone" She scowled then shrugged her bag over her shoulder and quickly left.

"Thank god" The baker sighed in relief, he was definitely going to snap soon enough if she didn't leave, and the two just keep verbally attacking each other, which is not the correct environment to raise a baby.

He quickly checked to see if Jenny was awake but she was still sound asleep. The man made his way silently down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly poured himself some hot tea and sat in the living room with his feet up trying to finally relax.

After an hour of relaxation he heard Jenny crying so he rushed up to check her, changed her diaper and fed her. He placed Jenny in the nursery but kept the door open so he could watch her as he baked bread.

After baking three loafs he decided to take a break and go play with Jenny for a little while, but then he had lost the taste for bread, the idea to trade them for meat at the market popped into his head.

So Peeta wrapped up the bread and placed Jenny in her carrier around his torso and made his way to the market to once again be met by the sight of the hunter who held a snake like smirk across his face. But regretfully Peeta made his way over to Gale.

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" Gale chuckles.

"Believe me I could" The baker glares.

"So then what are you doing here then? Getting meat for your wife?" Gale had definitely touched a nerve; a large frown was now neatly placed on the bakers face.

"She's went to district four to visit her mother"

"Sounds lovely"

"Believe me it is"

"I've never seen you like this Mellark"

"Yeah well don't get used to it"

"Oh but I think I should" Gale's lips once again perked into a coy like smirk.

"I doubt it" Peeta took a few steps closer; Jenny began reaching out when she saw Gale.

"Mind if I hold her?" Gale asked.

"I do but still why not since Katniss isn't around" The baker sighed and lifted Jenny out of her carrier and passed her to the hunter who took her and cradled her like she was the most expensive gem in the world.

"She's adorable" The hunter smiled, Jenny was giggling as she played with the man's fingers.

"Like I said yesterday she takes after her father"

"And like I also said, I'm sure she does"

"Yes… she does" The baker was puzzled, Gale had definitely changed since he moved back from two.

"I just don't want to let her go" Gale giggled and smiled at the child who was perfectly happy in the embrace.

"Fine then, how about you help me around for the day, just don't try anything" Peeta questioned.

There was a moment of silence before Gale replied, "I'd love too" He smiled but not at Peeta, at the child. He passed Jenny back to Peeta and vanished for a second until Rory Hawthorne returned and sat at the stall.

Gale then re-appeared wearing a thin jacket and holding a sack. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" Peeta nodded.

They left the market; it wasn't until he accidently dropped the bag that he noticed he hadn't traded the bread. "So, what made you come back?" Peeta asked.

"That doesn't matter yet" Gale kept his vision ahead of him.

"Well tell me about the letter?"

"No not yet"

"I'm having second thoughts about this" The baker grumbled.

"Its ether me or be alone"

"That's looking pretty fantastic about now"

"Well jeez and I thought we were best pals"

"We liked the same girl and I got her but now I regret it"

"Oh don't worry I'm not interested in Katniss anymore"

"Oh so you tell me that, so if you don't like her why doesn't she want you around?"

"I don't think that's your business yet"

"You're such a jackass!"

"So?"

There 'chat' was interrupted by Jenny beginning to cry, "Let me take her" Gale took her out of the carrier and began slowly swinging her in his arms causing her to quickly settle. "Mind If I carry her?"

"Not at all" Peeta sighed.

"If you don't want me around just say so, I can leave you know" Gale turned to the blonde.

"You keep Jenny quite and happy, lets just leave it with that" Peeta stared at the man, he didn't know what this was but it was definitely turning into something.

"Sounds good enough for me"

**Reviews would be greatly loved, let me know what you think and if you've got any ideas for future chapters, I'm open to ideas :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long D: I've had an addiction to Pokémon Gold, silver and Crystal (Yes all three) and it gets the better of me most days so far**

The baker sat on the sofa, watching the tall Hunter playing on the living room floor with Jenny who was constantly laughing. Peeta smiled at seeing how his daughter could laugh even with everything that was going on but well of course he knew the child didn't really fully understand everything yet.

He didn't even want to think of how long Katniss would be away but he was just thankful it was going to be over night. No. He didn't want to think about her, everything was going perfect without her, Jenny was laughing and not crying and he could finally relax and he had to be honest, it was because of Gale. The guy who used to hate is now making his life feel a lot better.

"So Peeta" Gale's voice knocked the baker out of his day dream of thought.

"Uh what is it Gale?" He frowned.

"What happened between you and Katniss?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you seem to be shouting at each other none stop"

"What's that to you?"

"I was just asking, trying to be nice and all"

The baker glared at Gale, he really wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"I'm hungry" The hunter groaned obviously hinting.

"I'll make you a sandwich, if you don't like then tough" Peeta slowly got to his feet and began shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Like a good wife should" Gale smirked.

"What?" Peeta spun around and glared.

"Nothing" The hunter turned back to Jenny.

After a few minutes the baker returned with food for the two men, a few pieces of squirrel meat inside homemade buns. "Nice buns" Gale grinned.

"Darn right there tasty" Peeta chuckled. He realized what he had just said, he was relaxed definitely. Why was he feeling relaxed around Gale they hardly even had a proper convocation but then he realized it was because he wasn't Katniss? At the thought of them not being her made everyone seem a lot better.

"I think its best for Jenny to go to bed now, she's falling asleep on my leg" Gale gently picked up the girl; Peeta nodded and led him towards the girl's bedroom.

After putting Jenny to bed they made there way back to the living room, "So" Gale began "If you don't mind me asking, how are things really going with you and Katniss?"

"Terrible, I doubt its going to last much longer" Peeta sighed and slowly brought his knees to his chest.

"So you're going to end it?" The hunter questioned.

"I could never do that, not everything that our relationship stood for, it was pretty much the symbol of rebellion and now look at it" The baker explained.

"I think I understand" Gale scratched his head. Peeta just hummed in reply.

The baker shifted slightly raising his head from his knee's and glanced at Gale who was still looking at him, did Gale have a motive or was he just concerned? Things had definitely changed and it seemed to be for the worst.

"I'll go check on Jenny" Peeta jumped up and headed upstairs, Gale followed.

He quietly opened the door and tip toed over to the cot and peered over at Jenny soundly sleeping with her thumb placed in her mouth. Something draping around his shoulder caused him to flinch.

He realized whose arm it belonged to; he didn't jump, or freak out. He needed it. Someone was obviously there for him and that was all he needed to know.

Peeta turned and faced the hunter, whose eyes were staring down with confidence, Gale had definitely changed… for the better.

The men's heads slowly leaned in close, lips slightly parted, breaths growing warm before a small kiss was placed on the lips.

Around an hour later the front door swung open, Katniss had returned home due to trains to district four being delayed then canceled. She groaned and slugged her bag inside and dropped them in the hallway, quickly checking around to find Peeta or Jenny she suspected they were upstairs.

The women made her way upstairs and headed into Jenny's room, and found the child sleeping, and then she decided it was time to wake Peeta who should have been watching the child. This is why she was getting annoyed at the man.

Katniss slowly pushed open the door and spotted Peeta sleeping, laying against someone! Wait, she had double take, her rage grew, and she was literally seeing red. Gale Hawthorne was lying in bed with Peeta, her husband!

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shrieked, picking up a vase and launching it across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Credit goes to Chibi Rainbow Fox, for one being able to read my mind and because of that giving me motivation. Also credit to SakuraDrops141 for the idea ^_^**

"What the hell!" Katniss shrieked once again.

The two men scrambled for there clothes and quickly as they could got dressed. "Katniss let me explain" Peeta stepped forward but seeing the women's expression he took a couple of steps back.

"I don't want to know!" Katniss screamed.

"Katniss we didn't even" Gale stopped before he finished his sentence.

"Get out!" She stormed towards the hunter, "GET OUT!"

Gale opened his mouth to speak but slowly walked out the room.

"Katniss if you just listen!" Peeta finally raised his voice.

"No! I don't want to know what you did behind my back! I never thought you of all people would do this!" Katniss was going on a rant while yelling, nothing unusual for Peeta.

"Katniss god damn it! We didn't have sex!" The baker had raised his voice to the same level as Katniss, he wouldn't be surprised if the people outside heard that.

"So why were you naked?" Katniss asked.

"I don't really know how it happened, I was tired and he offered to stay! That's it so calm down now!" Peeta explained.

But Katniss wasn't having any of it, "You know what Peeta, ITS OVER!"

"What do you mean over!"

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Those words, they felt like an arrow through his chest, it was as if time froze but he kept on feeling. Regret, pain and the insane need to cry filled his body.

"You, you want a divorce?" Peeta stuttered, he was stunned.

"Yes Peeta, I want a divorce! You're running off with Gale I bet; go on get on with it! I want nothing to do with you!" She kept on screaming and yelling making Peeta feel worse.

"You know what Katniss! I'm going, hope you're happy!" Peeta stomped over to a cupboard and pulled out suitcase, he began violently stuffing his clothes and any other belongings he could inside.

He stormed outside holding his two stuffed suitcases, lifting his head he spotted Gale standing on the other side of the street looking at him. The sound of the door slamming caused him to jump and drop the suitcases.

Peeta leaned down to pick them up but a familiar hand snatched them, he lifted his head to see Gale standing over him. "Go away" He grumbled.

"No" Gale refused.

"Just go, you've already cost me my marriage!"

"No, Ive screwed up and left before, not again"

Peeta gave up after an hour of arguing, he decided to let Gale help. They each held a suitcase and were walking through the district, "Do you have a place to stay?" Gale asked.

"Not really, I could ask Haymitch to ether find me a new home or bunk with him, or go to district four or seven" Peeta sighed.

"Or" Gale paused, "You could stay with me"

"Trying to fix what's shattered into a thousand pieces are we?" The baker grumbled.

"Does it matter?"

"A little bit"

"I somehow doubt it"

"Are you even making any sense?"

"I hope so"

Peeta decided living with Gale, for a short time he had to add, might help. Give him someone to talk to and not go crazy… again.

"Do you live with your family?" The blonde asked, had Gale mentioned who he lived with or where he lived?

"No not anymore, but I live close if that counts" Gale answered with a slight smile. Was this good news or bad news, he couldn't decide. It was good since he wouldn't have to be around the mans family, not that he didn't like them of course. But on the bad news, it would just be those two, alone, in a home… alone especially what happened just an hour ago.

It wasn't long before they reached a row of houses that looked straight from district two, he recognized the placed, it used to be Katniss' old neighbor hood. Gale led him further down the street to a neatly bricked house with a sign next to the door saying 'Gale Hawthorne residence'.

"Welcome to my home" The hunter pushed open the door; the house was like it was also from two. Not to fancy but not like it was from the old twelve. Neatly cleaned furniture, plain white benches and freshly painted walls and the house just looked like it was just built.

"You can take the guest bedroom, its upstairs and on the left, I'll be up in a minute" Gale threw his keys onto the bench and walked into another room.

Peeta groaned and dragged his suitcases upstairs and into the room he was told. The bed sheets were a pale blue, the wall decorated with a plain white but it added a bright, boyish but charming tone.

He dropped onto the bed, and brought his knee's up. Just a few hours ago he was 'happily' married, everything was all set. But now, he had cheated on his wife and she was divorcing him!

She was acting a lot like his mother though, but still there was a lot different between the two. He could feel warm tears rolling down his face.

The man sat there, curled into the fettle position sobbing his brains out in the house of a person he used to hate. But he couldn't say he hated the man anymore, he could never say that now.

But then Gale walked in and immediately sat down on the bed, "What's wrong Peeta?" He questioned.

"What's wrong! Have you not been paying attention, I'm being divorced, and it's my fault! That bitch! I hate her; everything was always her way and what she wanted! I would always get screamed at for even trying to take care of Jenny. Oh god Jenny, I want to take care of her, she doesn't deserve a bitch of a mother like Katniss, how could she have changed all these years, what happened? What the hell happened Gale?" Peeta sat there sobbing and pouring his heart out and Gale listened, nodded and took it all in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys :)) and for whoever asked no Gale is not the father, she is Katniss and Peeta's child.**

_Peeta stood on the pedestal, the timer ticking for the games to start. He was nervously glancing about, the giant gold horn known as the 'cornucopia' stood in the centre. The games were about to start, he got an eight in training, a lot of these tributes got higher than that. The baker turned and faced the tribute next to him, she had bright ginger hair, her face focused forward her expression was hungry for blood, district eight? She didn't have much of a chance._

_The gong echoes and a lot of the tributes run into the cornucopia, but Peeta remembers Haymitch's words and runs away and into the forest. But something plays out different than what he remembers; he stumbles over crashing to the ground. He slowly raises his head to see Katniss armed with a bow pointing directly at his head, "Katniss no!" He screams. She fires the arrow._

The blonde's eyes opened as he crashed to the ground and cried out in pain, he had fallen out of bed. He must have been thrashing about in his sleep.

The door swung open and Gale ran inside and rushed over, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Peeta groaned and slowly got to his feet.

"You sure?" Gale questioned.

"Yes Gale" The baker snarled.

"Get your fist out your ass I was only trying to help" The hunter barked and stormed away.

Later that morning Peeta awoke for a second time and shuffled downstairs, there was some cereal and a note lying on the table.

_Just letting you know Peeta I'm down at the market so I decided to leave you some cereal (if its not all soggy by the time you wake up) if you want me to go get Jenny and other stuff with you just call to the hob and I'll help._

_Gale _

The baker sighed and sat down and began eating the cereal, he could tell it had been standing for a little while but at least it wasn't as soggy as he thought it was going to be. All he could think about was Jenny, he felt bad for the girl growing up with divorced parents, every bad scenario was playing through his head, and he couldn't handle it.

He really wanted to go get Jenny now it would definitely cheer him up but he didn't want to disturb Gale so early, but he would understand right? Yeah Gale seemed to be awfully nice lately; Peeta wasn't complaining of course, it was in his favor, not like the odds at this moment.

But he really couldn't think of a way to amuse himself so he would have to suck it up and go get Jenny, but he was scared to go alone so he would have to suck it up even more and go get Gale.

Peeta got up, exited the house and tried to remember which way it was to the market/ hob. After an hour of walking he finally found the hob, as soon as he entered he could see Gale almost towering over everyone else.

"Gale" He said approaching the tall man.

"Yeah Peeta?" Gale said turning around, his voice sounded husky as if he was still tired.

"Can we go get Jenny now if it's not too much bother?" Peeta questioned.

Gale stood in silence for a few moments, as if contemplating on what to do. "Okay" he finally spoke. "Let me just get my jacket" The hunter then vanished somewhere and returned a few minutes later wearing his leather jacket.

They made there way to the house which now belonged only to Katniss, Peeta knocked on the door and stepped inside, a lone black suitcase was placed leaning against the wall. "Katniss?" Peeta called.

"Peeta?" The women called from upstairs, her voice was filled with anger. The emerged from a bedroom and stomped down the stairs with each step the volume grew louder, "What are you doing here!?"

"Ive come to get custody of Jenny" Peeta took a step back as he spoke.

"Oh no! No way are you having full custody!" Katniss growled.

"I don't want full custody! I just want to see my own daughter!" The baker yelled and took a step forward.

"Fine, your lucky I'm not in the mood for this, I was going to argue in front of the judge for you not to have it but I suppose that's a bit unfair" The women sighed and picked up her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Gale asked.

"To visit my mother, in district four" She replied.

"Where's Jenny?" Peeta joined.

"Upstairs sleeping, go get her if you want I'm leaving in a second"

"You were just going to leave her!?"

"No! I was going to bring her with me"

"Well apparently not" Peeta sarcastically smiled and headed upstairs and into Jenny's room.

"You better not let anything happen to her" Katniss turned to Gale with fierce eyes.

"I'm not like that Katniss" Gale replied.

"Don't think I forgot what it said in the letter, I still don't forgive you and I never will just you know that, and now you're taking Peeta from me and I hate you even more" Katniss spoke her words were harsh and felt like daggers going through his ears.

"I don't care anymore Katniss, after my time in district two I have learnt who I am and if my old best friend can't accept that then that's too bad"

"You killed my sister"

"I didn't kill Prim!" Gale screamed, "I would never kill prim! Why the hell would you think I would! Coin used my bomb and framed me, why are you being so single minded Katniss!" Gale continued yelling and screaming.

Meanwhile upstairs Peeta had heard every word, he held Jenny in his arms and a small bag of some essentials that would get him through the next week. He felt somehow it was his fault such a pure friendship was torn and ripped into shreds… but it seems like something he would have to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let me just ask you one more question Gale?" Katniss still kept her horrifying glare.

"Yes" Gale paused before continuing, "Catnip"

"I found you two laying naked in my bed right?" She questioned.

"Yeah" Gale frowned.

"Peeta claims you never had sex, so how did you end up in the bed naked all asleep and I'm guessing hugging and kissing but didn't have sex?" The women folded her arms and stared at Gale, he felt as if her stare was going right through him and squeezing at his insides.

_Yesterday…_

The two men stood in front of Jenny's cradle lips locked and wrapped in there embraces. "Gale" Peeta moaned in between breaths.

"W-what" The hunter panted in reply.

"What about Katniss?" Peeta stopped the lip locking and dropped his head so his gaze was fixed on the ground.

"What are you asking me for? She's your wife"

"Yeah but"

"Peeta you're the one who said that you're having issues and hell you seem to be getting into my lips and I'm guessing you're enjoying it more than her"

"No you don't understand, I'm married and I always loved her! Years ago I would of never dreamed of doing this especially with you, no offence" Peeta took a step back and glanced in between Jenny and Gale.

"Peeta, if my time in district two taught me anything it taught me who I am I know it sounds dumb and stupid and cheesy but I know who I am now and if I hadn't of went to two I never would of found it"

"Found what, what are you on about?"

"I can't tell you yet I'm sorry Peeta"

"What is that with you lately!? You're keeping secrets from me why!?"

"Hey I have every damn right!" Gale raised his voice, "I'm still not even sure what's going on here! Once I'm sure then I can tell you!"

"Sure about what!?" Peeta also began yelling.

"Nothing" The hunter sighed.

"Damn it Gale why can't you tell me anything!?" Peeta was growing even more frustrated.

"I'm sorry" Gale walked over to the baker and wrapped his arms around him.

Before any of them knew what had happened they were both naked and making out on the baker and Katniss' bed. Katniss that is not what ether of them were thinking about right now.

They sat on the bed tongues raiding each others mouths, Gale's lips moving slightly lower down to his neck before leaving a hickey. He began tracing his lips lower before Peeta stopped him.

"No Gale, not now" Peeta panted.

"Is it because of Katniss?" Gale asked with his head lowered.

"To be honest, yes it is, we might not have a perfect marriage but I still can't cheat on her, I feel terrible" The bakers face was filled with worry and guilt.

"Yeah sorry I'm being selfish" The hunter sighed and sat down on the bed cross legged feeling guilty, ashamed and if he had to be honest he felt dirty.

"Maybe instead we could" Peeta paused and Gale's head perked up, "Just cuddle?" The blonde asked, his face was filling with blood his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

The hunter chuckled and nodded.

_Current time and day…_

"Oh grab me a freaking tissue" Katniss scoffed.

"Well you asked" Gale glared.

"Now I'm happy about this, can't wait till I'm single again, Ive always preferred it like that, you of all people should remember" Katniss stomped to the bottom of the stairs and as if on cue Peeta stepped out of the room with Jenny in her carrier around his chest. He even had a bag which she guessed was filled with things he needed for the baby.

"Good now hurry up and get out my house" Katniss snarled.

"It's my house too" Peeta sarcastically smiled as he walked passed her.

"Not for long" She mumbled.

"I don't care because" Peeta turned and faced the women and then glanced at Gale, "I'm living with Gale" He said with large hopes the hunter wouldn't freak out.

"Yeah… yes he is" Gale smiled and stepped and stood at the baker's side.

"Well aren't you a lovely couple" Katniss rolled her eyes and then shoved the two men out of the house.

"That went better than expected" Peeta laughed and started to walk and Gale followed.

"Yeah it did" Gale agreed.

After a little while they made it back to Gale's house, "Do you know where we can put Jenny?" Peeta asked.

"I can turn the guest room into a nursery, I can build a cot in an hour or so it won't take long" Gale smiled.

"Oh so where will I sleep?" The baker cocked his head.

"Uhh you could always you know sleep with me" Gale nervously scratched the back of his head and released how stupid he sounded.

Peeta laughed, "Yeah, that sounds nice" He did like the sound of it but he was still nervous about it all, nether of them were sure about what was going on right now but Peeta wasn't going to complain and it was obvious Gale wouldn't.

So Gale got to work immediately making a cot for Jenny, the blonde was amazed that Gale had a lot of spare wood, apparently he builds things and sells them to make money he then learned he gets all the wood from Johanna which Peeta replied with a "That's what she said".

The baker was playing with Jenny while Gale was building. "It looks great so far" Peeta smiled, Gale returned with a large proud grin.

"Look at him" Peeta pointed and Jenny turned, "Meet your" he paused again and thought for a moment.

"Meet your second daddy"

**Alright guys I'm leaving tomorrow until Friday so there wont be any updates until then but I will try and write while I'm away. Tell me what you guys think of this pleeeeassseeeee Dx and I forgot who gave me the idea for this chapter but I love you xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The guest room had now been transformed into a basic and rather dull nursery for Jenny, Peeta had said he was going to sneak back to the house while Katniss was in district four and take back some of Jenny's baby toys and other things.

"Do you really like it?" Gale asked with a worried face.

"Yes Gale for the hundredth time, stop being so fussy and face you did a good job with the nursery" Peeta rolled his eyes, he was growing annoyed at the hunter, he was constantly asking if he still liked the nursery he had spent six hours working on and building things for it. Of course he was proud and pleased Gale was acting like a cliché young father, but of course Peeta wasn't going to complain.

The baker stood leaning on Jenny's new cot and watched as she slept, her breaths were soft and her body was spread out with her thumb tucked gently into her mouth. Peeta just stood and stared at his daughter, his own flesh and blood and he couldn't believe she was so beautiful and he was very thankful she didn't take after any one of his family.

"Peeta foods ready!" He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the hunters bellowing shout but in reply he ran quickly down the stairs to hush the man incase he awoke Jenny.

"Sorry" Gale mumbled as he reached for the two plates with large sandwiches which consisted of a kind of meat that Peeta couldn't indentify and cheese. The two sat down at the table which looked neatly kept but still could use a quick clean.

"So, any idea what you're going to do now?" Gale asked.

"Well I was thinking about re-opening the bakery again to try and get more money" Peeta shrugged.

"I could sell some of it down at the market?" The hunter offered.

"Don't you mean the hob? And really? Thanks" Peeta smiled with a mouth full of food which earned a glance of disgust then a hearty chuckle from Gale.

"No problem, honey bun"

"Did you just call me honey bun?"

"Maybe, I did, what you going to do about it?" Gale said with a sly smirk.

Peeta chuckled and leaned closer before the alarming sound of Jenny crying caused him to jump from his seat and run upstairs to her room.

The blonde burst into the room and his ears were filled with the child's wailing he picked her up and began lightly bouncing her to calm the baby down.

It took Peeta almost an hour to calm her down, but still she refused to go back in her cot she just clung to the blonde's shirt every time he'd try to lower her in.

"GGAALLLEE!" Peeta yelled.

It took a few minutes but soon the loud footsteps of the hunter were soon heard growing near, he slowly opened the door, "Yes Peeta?"

"You have younger siblings, why is she being so clingy" Peeta said with a panicked face.

"Wow you really are clueless, nothing is wrong with her, just wants to hug her dad" Gale chuckled and shook his head and left the room.

**Short and crappy I know D: But I will try and make the chapters the usual length next one, review please and tell me what you think? I really want to know what you guys think **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay im sorry this took so long! I started some other stories but they kind of got in the way! But thanks for the reviews I think xD Apart from my most recent which I can't tell if it was a troll or just stupid…**

Peeta sat on a chair outside of the house holding Jenny while she slept. The sun was beating down; a welcoming breeze would often blow through the air.

Katniss had been in district four for two weeks now, the two men had been informed that she was coming back tomorrow for the trial for custody. Peeta didn't want full custody of Jenny but he wanted to look after and see his daughter often.

"Peeta" A familiar man's voice whispered softly in his ear.

"Gale, how's the nursery coming along?" Peeta replied smiling.

Gale stepped forward and stood beside Peeta, "It's going good, and painting is almost done"

"I'd help you but you know"

"Yeah you're too lazy" Gale laughed.

"Not only that, I'm watching Jenny" Peeta pouted.

"You could give her too me once in a while" The hunter sighed, his eyes glanced over the sleeping child.

"Alright" Peeta slowly passed the child into Gale's arms.

"She's adorable" The hunter sighed to himself.

"Yeah, it's a shame she came out of Katniss" Peeta groaned.

"That's harsh"

"I don't care"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"She played us both and then treated me like crap"

Silence filled the air, they both stood with various memories playing through their heads. The once good times they each spent with Katniss are now but distant.

"At least we have each other" Gale smiled down at the baker.

"Yeah, better than anything I could imagine" Peeta returned a smile.

Within the hour the two men found themselves inside the house, Jenny laying in her crib and the two of them lying on the sofa, Peeta lying with his head against Gale's chest. They just lay and watched a confusing capitol TV show; all Peeta could register were people in bright clothing and apparently kids attempting to dress up like famous people in the capitol.

"Why do we have to watch this" Gale groaned.

"Change it, see what else is on then" The baker swatted his hand in the air and sighed. Gale reached for the remote and flicked through the channels until it came to a movie about the capitol being attacked.

"This is more like it" Peeta laughed.

"Much more like it" The hunter chuckled.

"But I have something better in mind…"

"Like what?"

"Oh you know…" Gale grinned as he slid his hands slowly into the baker's shirt.

"I like that idea; it's about time you made a move too"

"Does that mean we can finally share a room?"

"I was hoping you'd finally ask"

"I like where this is going" Gale smiled. Peeta knelt up and shifted onto Gale's lap, there lips crashed together before the hunter pulled the man's shirt up over his head and they continued kissing. "I definitely like where this is going" He repeated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Super short and crappy I'm soooo sorry! But this is the best I could get while writing in the school library…**

The next morning Gale was woken by a stirring Peeta, "Peeta?" He groaned.

But instead of a reply there was just the soft snores and heavy breaths from the baker, he was still asleep. Gale decided to get up, he slowly unwrapped his arms from around the blonde.

Gale almost panicked when he heard Peeta groan, he expected him to wake up but he didn't, instead he just wrapped the blanket around him like a cocoon.

Before heading downstairs he checked up on Jenny who was still sound asleep. It must have been pretty early, so he took the chance to have a little while to himself and snuck downstairs, made himself some tea and sat in the living room left to his own thoughts.

But instead of thoughts of serenity and bliss his mind was instead running wild with worries of the trial between Peeta and Katniss and how it would effect Jenny. Gale knew of course that no matter what happened he would help Peeta, even if Katniss was his best friend she was acting very out of character. But that's what time does to a person, changes them.

The hunter knew he had changed a lot since he was last in district twelve, he could pass for a totally different person if it wasn't for his name.

He knew that when he wrote that first letter to Katniss that it would start a chain reaction, the outcome he never would have guessed. But it happened, and there was nothing he could do.

His mind then wondered to that very first letter he sent;

_Dear Catnip_

_I know this is rather sudden as I haven't wrote or even spoke to you in over a year, I'm sorry. _

_I'm not just sorry about not writing, I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I'm happy you finally found someone to make you happy, because as I have recently figured out, I wouldn't have._

_I would have left you to pursue happiness, but that I realise now I couldn't do. I don't mean for that to be harsh, I'm just not someone who could make you happy. But here in District two I have figured out who I am._

_But to the point, I hope you are doing well and hope you write back. I still remember all the good times we had in such a hell bound captivity, I don't see those memories as home. They are a prison, but now we are free. Thanks to you, the mockingjay_

_I wish for you to write back, I want to get to know my best friend again. We will both be new people by now and I wish to get to know you, if only you could forgive me._

_Sincerest regards_

_Gale Hawthorne._

_._

The hunter sighed and shook his head, he had no idea what would happen. He remembered the amount of courage it took to even start that letter, he was always worried she wouldn't write back. But when she did he was still nervous about what it would say.

Her letters did start off rather harsh and spiteful, but soon they started to seem like friends again. Until Gale said he was thinking about coming back to twelve, then the girl was harsh and after a while refused to write back. So he came back to twelve to find out what happened, and now she hates him.

Even when he left for two she couldn't hate him, it just hurt her to look at Gale since she was reminded of the war and the painful memories from before the rebellion.

Before his mind wondered any longer he was startled by the sounds of footsteps. He sighed and sunk into his seat.

He was soon alerted by the sound of Peeta, "Gale? What are you doing down here so early?" The baker questioned.

"Just woke up" Gale shrugged, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm always up this early, I usually make bread and other sutff…" Peeta trailed off. There was a moment of silence before the blonde dropped onto the sofa and snuggled into the side of the hunter.

"Besides, I'm still sore"

"What do you-? Ohhhhh sore" Gale chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah"

"Well… I'm sorry I guess" The tall man said nervously.

"No no don't be sorry" Peeta shuffled his head onto Gale's lap and sighed.

"You should sleep some more" Gale said as he raised his hand and brushed it along Peeta's cheek.

"No thanks I don't really need" Before he could finish the blonde yawned. "Damn"

"You were saying?" The hunter laughed.

"Fine, but only for a little while, and this time, don't move" Peeta said with a slight frown before closing his eyes.

"I promise I won't"


End file.
